


Strut

by Dustydexx



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Stripping, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian have to go undercover for a case involving an Android centred strip club. John poses as a customer, Dorian as a stripper. And of <i>course</i> Dorian is sent to John by his new boss, for a personal show. John never knew Dorian could strut so damn good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strut

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Almost Human or it's characters. 
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.

"We're very glad for you to have joined us, Dorian. This club has been seriously lacking in the male Android department." The owner of said club had conveyed to Dorian, who stood plainly by, moving to show the man a smile. "Of course. When can I begin?" He asked, knowing time wasn't an un-limited resource in this case. What he didn't expect was the man to smirk nice and creepy at Dorian. "Oh, immediately. But I need to see how you work with singles before we get you up on a pole. So, why don't you go show....that man, right there, what you're working with? Then of course, you'll come to me with the results." If Dorian required air, he would have lost all in his lungs at that moment.

The man was pointing to an unsuspecting John Kennex, who had found a nice place to sit.

Before we continue, lets explain a bit.

It was quite simple, actually. In the Android strip club, strange happenings were taking place. Things that the Agency were guessing had to do with the Syndicate. So of course they sent John and Dorian to handle it, giving them the express orders that they /needed/ to get in and get information, at any extent. Which led to the undercover. Dorian would pose as a stripper, ask the other strippers some questions. And John would pose as a customer, ask the staff and other customers some questions.

What they didn't count on, was Dorian being practically assigned to John for his first stripper job.

"Him? Are you positive?" Dorian asked, keeping his voice calm even though his wires practically surged with embarrassment. "Oh yes. He's new around here, I can tell. And so are you. It's perfect!" Dorian didn't need to be told again. He nodded before briskly walking over, only to be stopped by a hand from the manager. "Remember, Dorian. Seduction is key." Dorian nodded before continuing over to John's seat.

John's head turned towards the sudden presence, only for his eyes to widen as he saw his partner standing infront of him. "D-" Before John could say anything, Dorian raised a finger to his lips. "Shh. The managers watching, we have to make this as believable as possible." John nodded, moving into a more relaxed posture. Dorian didn't know what to say, so he looked around a bit. He saw fellow Androids leading men and women to the "Private booth" areas. 

All right. He could do this. It's not like Dorian had feelings for John, feelings strong enough to surge his wires to bits. Nope.

"Good evening." Dorian greeted John, as if he simply were just a customer. John's lips were tugged into an amused smirk. "Hey there." What did Dorian do now? His mechanically made mind raced with possible scenarios, and he even went to the internet for a quick reference. Dorian kept a calm and straight face, as he held out his palm ever so slowly. "Would you like to join me someplace more....private?" On the word "private" Dorian leaned forward, his soft lips only centimeters away from John's ear, as he whispered the word.

Any sort of shudder or small gasping breath that followed, well, Dorian figured John was just being a damn good actor. And Dorian honestly didn't think anything of it when John had clamored to his feet a little /too/ enthusiastically. John grabbed Dorian's hand, surprised at how utterly soft and pleasantly warm the synthetic skin was to his own hand. "Yeah, I think I'd like too." John's face was almost in awe, he couldn't really believe this was going to happen.

And the smirk that Dorian gave him could have many ANYONE weak in the knees, regardless of gender or age. Even the great John Kennex himself. Dorian led John away from his original seat, en route to the private booths. Dorian didn't have to look to know the manger's eyes were upon the pair. Once they reached the private booth, it all seemed to freeze for a bit as Dorian tried to justify what exactly they were about to do. "They have cameras in here, we'll have to make it look believable." 

They weren't any cameras in the private booth. 

But John didn't bother to look around, he was to busy sitting his ass in the chair located up against the wall in the middle of the room. "Then let's do it."

They both knew, deep in their minds, maybe even subconsciously, this wasn't an undercover act anymore. Nor was this a bout of caged lust. This was the manifestation of three months worth of feelings they had harboured for each other. Be it a strange choice of manifestation.

John had gone through a mini breakdown when he realized he loved Dorian, throwing cups and kicking things with his good leg, all the while yelling: "I DON'T LOVE SYNTHETICS!" For anyone else, it would have been a strange realization. But for John, it was almost like torture. He /hated/ Synthetics. Ten minutes later, John was on the ground, leaning against the wall. "But Dorian isn't a synthetic. He's /different/." He whispered to himself, taking slow deep breathes.

Dorian didn't react at all like John did. He was perfectly fine with it in fact, the only catch was the utter fear he felt when he even /thought/ of telling John about his infatuation. Dorian had heard enough tales about MX's that entred the car perfectly normal, but left the car roadkill when they got on John's badside. He had heard enough to be against even mentioning the word "love" to John.

But this was it. What was going to come would be their confessions. Whether they both realized it or not.

"No touching." Dorian said simply as he stripped off his jacket ever so slowly, letting it fall to the ground before John. John gulped slightly, nodding in agreement, eyes shamelessly running over Dorian's clothed torso. It was a simple white shirt, issued to all DRN's. But the shirt was pulled over Dorian's muscles, tight and clutching in just the right places. 

As John let his eyes wander back up to Dorian's eyes, he noticed the hesitation and nervousness. It still amazed John, how much emotion you could see just by looking in Dorian's eyes. It was another reminder of how perfectly different Dorian was. He wasn't just a mindless robot who did as he was told, he was as close to human as a Synthetic could get. And in some ways, he was more human the even John.

John lifted a hand and set over it Dorian's hand, which was hanging by his side. "Hey, don't be nervous. All right?" John wasn't sure how to assure him any better, but Dorian didn't need more reassurance. That was enough.

He gave John a small smile before pushing his hand away softly. "What did I just say?" His voice had a teasing edge to it, laced with some humour. It made John chuckle softly and raise his hands in defeat. "Heh, all right." 

"Ready?" Dorian asked. John simply nodded. Dorian moved in a bit closer to John, bending down to put his hands on the arm rests that John wasn't using, he rolled his hips seductively, so close to John's that they could both feel the heat between them. "Oh God, yes." John breathes quietly, barley resisting the urge to thrust his hips up and rut against Dorian's to conceive that sweet sweet friction he already craved for. Dorian brings a hand up to John's side, running his finger tips over the cloth of his clothes before trailing his fingers up to John's soft lips.

Their eyes meet, electricity, lust and love pulsing through their gazes. Dorian's finger tips were barley brushing the pink skin of John's lips and they quickly left as soon as they came, favouring his cheek. He pushed forward just slightly, enough to give John the slightest and chastest kiss he could. It lasted no more then a millisecond. Dorian pulled away as John tried to drive forward and deepen the kiss. "Y'know John, the whole point of being a stripper, is actually stripping." John was about to ask a question, but found that all the breath in his lungs had been ripped away by the sight that followed Dorian's words.

Dorian had stripped off his white shirt with almost inhuman speed. John cared not where the shirt landed, he cared only about what stood before him. Dorian was absolutely beautiful. And he only had his shirt off. His chocolate skin looked so smooth and if it was anything like his hand had felt, John would have quite the field day licking and sucking every inch of that skin.

He had muscles, definitely. But not to the obnoxious point, just the casual "hey I have some damn good muscles but I'm not a prick about it" thing. John watched with a dry mouth and wide eyes as Dorian unbuckled his belt but only pushed his jeans down enough to see the 'V' of his hips. "Fu- Fuck, Dorian, please. 'm so hard, I need-" Dorian pressed a finger against John's lips, silencing him.

"We'll get there, don't worry. Don't you want to see me strut though?" Oh Hell fucking YES John wanted to see Dorian strut. Even if it meant the painful tightness in his pants having to wait a bit longer. Dorian smirked and turned his back to John, letting his hands run down the expanse of his smooth skin, his hips swaying in time of the muffled music that sounded from outside in the club. John licked his lips and gnawed on the bottom one, trying to control his breathing all the while.

Dorian turned slowly back, taking slow and calculated steps to John. One foot infront of the other, hips swaying with each contact to the floor. Dorian didn't need to look to see John's eyes locked onto his form. Dorian did half a circle around John's chair, ending behind the man. He leaned down, mouth brushing against John's ear. "I know what you want to do to me, I can see it in your eyes. We can't do it in here, John" John nearly whined in disappointment and at the way Dorian said his name. It was sound better in a scream of pleasure though, John was sure of that. "But, that doesn't mean we can't do something else." 

Before John could ask, Dorian was straddling him, fitting nicely between the arm rests and in John's lap. John didn't hesitate to grab Dorian's hips and rut against him. He was shocked when Dorian thrusted back, feeling prominent the hard on in Dorian's jeans. "You can-" "Like I said John, I was made to feel. The whole package included." John's mouth was instantly on Dorian's. The kiss was intense, not rough or angry. Intense. Their lips moulded together like warm glue and crashed like waves upon a sandy beach. 

John was kinda regretting the fact that he needed to breathe at all, having to pull away from the kiss that simply made John feel whole again.

There.

That was how John could describe what Dorian made John feel. Whole. Dorian made him feel whole and...

Human.

John's thought process was cut off by another desperate rut on Dorian's part, and a broken gasp of his name. "John. Please-" "Shh..." John cooed, letting his hand fall to Dorian's jeans, and then slip down past the fabric. He wasn't surprised though, when his hand met Dorian's erection. It didn't feel any different to any other penis John had jerked off, which had actually been a lot of penises. (He had done the whole experimentation thing. If experimentation meant continuing to "experiment" a good three year's after college and then some.) John hand slid up and down in quick movements, his breath catching in his throat as Dorian soon returned the favour.

In that small private booth, in a less then sanitary strip club of all things, they jerked each other off. They climaxed together, gasping each other's names in the heat of the moment. As they sat, John panting, Dorian just resting (not needing to breathe had it's benefits), it hit them like a ton of bricks;

They were still on a case. 

"Dorian?" "Yes, John?" "The case? Maybe we should-" "Oh! Um, yeah." 

Needless to the say, the report John and Dorian turned in had maybe just a little bit of the details left out but, honestly, John figured only /he/ needed to know just how damn good Dorian struts.

//THE END!\\\

**Author's Note:**

> It's done guys! Horrible migraines and homework couldn't stop me from finishing this fic about my adorable babies! Expect more Almost Human fanfictions from me!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Tennex <3


End file.
